Leather jacket
by ItsOliver
Summary: Harry ruins Draco's new leather jacket, Draco gets mad.. Harry gets mad.. blah blah blah, you know the story.. except, its probably not what you expected it to be, no spanking involved.


**Leather jacket**

Author: ItsOliver  
Pairing: H/D  
Genre: Romance

Draco walked towards his wardrobe in the slytherin common room and decided what on earth he was going to wear that day, his eyes glanced over the scattered clothing laying on the ground in his wardrobe and the neat and tidy pile hanging on the rangers. He touched each of the jackets in his wardrobe and felt the material, but once his hands grabbed the fine leather he knew that was the jacket he wanted to wear. He grabbed it from the rail and looked at it on the hanger, holding it above him. He nodded and kicked the doors shut, taking off the jacket and throwing the coat hanger on the ground, he put his arms through the sleeves of the jacket and looked at himself in the mirror. He smirked, he knew he looked good.

As he heard the portrait to the common room swing open, Pansy walked in with a few of her friends and glared at Draco in awe.

"Pansy, you got yourself a fine looking man!" One of the girls said from behind her. Pansy's jaw dropped open as she saw Draco from her view, she nodded slowly and walked towards him,

"Yes I have," Draco shoved her off as she began to touch his jacket,

"Sod off," Draco frowned in annoyance, he didn't want her anywhere near him,

Draco left her standing there and walked out of the common room. The corridors were packed with students running to each of their classes and a few girls had noticed Draco's jacket, they glanced at him and smiled sweetly.

"Girls," Draco mumbled and rolled his eyes as he walked through the crowds, he wasn't watching where he was going and was suddenly sent backwards.

"Watch it!" Draco sneered as he struggled to get up, he noticed green emerald eyes for the first time that day and straightened his tie as he made eye contact,

"You could have messed up my attire," Draco gulped at the lump in his throat as he picked up his books, Harry snorted as he helped Draco pick them up,

"Give me that!" Draco snapped, snatching the book off Harry and nudging him hard in the shoulder as he walked past. Harry's eyes fluttered and watched him go, standing in the middle of the hallway feeling bewildered,

Draco spent most of the day being moody with everyone in Potions, including Slughorn. Harry expected him to be like that, though, it was Draco after all. Harry gulped as Slughorn had called Draco up the front to have a chat. Harry glanced at him, as he wrote down on his parchment.

"Harry?" Ron asked,

"Yes?" Harry asked, turning his head slightly to face Ron,

"Is it just me or does Malfoy look different?" Ron asked him, leaning in towards Harry, Harry glanced back at Draco,

"It's not just you," Harry muttered, Ron nodded and focused on his work, Draco stood up from Slughorn's desk and turned around, giving a slight smirk at Harry before disappearing to the back of the room,

Harry felt his pulse begin to rise as he visioned Draco in the leather jacket again, its not just him thats feeling the heat. Hermione glanced back at Draco as well, and Harry could tell that she was.

"If you fancy Draco, I don't mind," Harry whispered, leaning into Hermione, her lips curled and she grabbed a book, smacking Harry with it on the shoulder. Harry gripped his chair and jumped, frowning at her,

"Something you would like to share, mrs granger?" Slughorn noticed the two of them arguing in whispers, they both looked up and shook their heads quickly. Draco smirked from the back seat and slouched in his chair, feeling quite relaxed at how he was making everyone feel, especially Harry.

Harry stood up and was about to leave the classroom when Slughorn spoke,

"Romance is great, isn't it, Harry?" He asked, with a smile,

"Romance, sir?" Harry stopped dead in his tracks as he thought of Draco. He clutched at his chest and felt guilty for thinking of him in that brilliant looking leather jacket,

"Between you and mrs granger," Slughorn offered Harry a glass of whine but Harry shook his head and smiled,

"I have no idea what you're talking about, sir," Harry stood there looking flabbergasted,

"Oh come now boy I know what's going on, you have a thing for her," Slughorn laughed as he sipped his whine, Harry shook his head,

"You have me all wrong, sir," Harry laughed, "We're just friends,"

"Is that what you call it?" Slughorn asked, "Looked more like love to me,"

"Sir... with all do respect, it really is none of your business," Harry smiled and left the room, Slughorn watched him leave and set the glass of whine down on the table,

Harry noticed Vincent crabbe and Gregory goyle, standing beside each other next to the entrance hall. They both began bumping him around as he tried to walk to the gryffindor tower.

"Quit it!" Harry stepped back from them,

"Draco wants to talk to you, potter, its important!" Goyle and Crabbe both ran off from him, Harry set off to find Draco.

"Potter," Draco sneered as Harry found him without his jacket, in the astronomy tower,

"What is it, Malfoy?" Harry asked, looking bored with him already,

"You stole my jacket!" Draco accused him as he walked over, Harry's jaw dropped open and he pushed him back,

"I haven't stolen your precious jacket!" Harry frowned,

"Well someone did!" Draco's fist clenched,

"Don't take it out on me, Malfoy, it's just a jacket," Harry rolled his eyes,

"One that everyone thought I looked nice in," Draco turned around and faced the sky. Harry folded his arms and didn't care about how much Draco loved his jacket, it was like he had lost the most important thing in the world and didn't care about anything else,

"You're a real prat, you know that?" Harry asked, tapping his fingers against his arm impatiently,

"Me, a prat?" Draco asked, turning around,

"Yes you, that's all you care about! Some jacket that you picked from your wardrobe, you're as pathetic as gilderoy lockhart," Harry mocked him, pushing Draco back as he walked towards him,

"I wasn't as pathetic as him, he didn't make my bones disappear!" Draco insulted, Harry growled and grabbed his shirt, pushing him against the rails,

"Why are you this annoying?" Harry asked with a sigh, running his hands through his raven hair,

"Draco! Hey, Draco!" Crabbe called from afar, Harry snorted as Crabbe was carrying what looked like a piece of leather,

"It kind of looks like a rag, now, Draco," Crabbe gave it to him, his cheeks began to turn bright pink that didn't match his pale skin. He turned around and fumed,

"Potter!" Draco gripped the leather tightly, Harry shrugged

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it!" Harry complained, don't be so daft!" Harry rolled his eyes,

"I'm not being daft. This is a NEAT jacket," Draco frowned, walking towards Harry with the grip of the jacket in his hand tightly, Harry backed up as Draco cornered him against the wall.

"Crabbe, leave," Draco's teeth gritted, Crabbe ran out of the room, Harry looked deep down into Draco's eyes and swore that he saw lightening inside them. Draco dropped the leather jacket,

"I'll buy you a new one," Harry glanced down at the jacket and frowned, Draco knew that Harry was lying,

"I'd also like some leather pants, while you're at it," Draco hissed at him, shoving him against the wall and leaving without glancing back. Harry hadn't realized how angry Draco would be if he had ruined his attire, to Harry, it was just a joke, but he supposed that Draco didn't get it.

Draco had refused to talk to Harry or look him in the eye all day, Harry had also been avoiding him for the next few days while he bought some new attire for Draco. It had been several weeks into the relationship, and already Harry had been making mistakes to get Draco mad, it wasn't as if he was trying to get his attention... Well, maybe just a little, since their sex life seemed dull Harry felt like he was the one doing all the work.

Harry frowned at Draco as he sipped his pumpkin juice that morning, and glared down at the prophet madly, gripping the edges tightly. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder but refused to look up at her,

"Harry?" Hermione asked, he shook violently underneath her hand as he heard her nagging voice, he felt frustrated and tired.

"See you later," Harry mumbled to them, he walked out of the hall and ignored the faces staring at him bluntly as he walked past. Draco caught up with him and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry whipped around,

"What?" Harry could tell Draco was just as frustrated as he was, but Draco barely showed any emotion or feelings towards him, thats how Draco worked, never lose face.

"Did you get my leather?" Draco asked impatiently, as he gripped Harry's hand firmly he noticed a change in Draco's eyes, they were bored and missing something,

"Yes, Malfoy, I got you leather pants, and also a leather jacket. I got you leather bed sheets, leather furniture, leather couches and a god damn leather bed room!" Harry said sarcastically,

"Potter, I-" Draco said, but Harry snatched back his hand and walked off from him. Draco sighed and ran his slender hands through his blonde hair,

Draco had never bought anything for Harry, and Harry had bought almost everything for him. Harry's life was almost the price to pay just to have Draco, and he still didn't seem to realize that, until now.

Draco stormed off from the entrance hall and out of the castle.

Harry sat on his bed in his room and kicked the cabinet next to his bed, a frame had fallen off, of him and Draco in each others arms, happily in love. Harry stared down at the image, heaving a deep sigh and looking up as the portrait swing open,

"Harry..." Hermione began to say, and Harry frowned as he saw Draco reveal himself from underneath the invisibility cloak,

"You stole my cloak!" Harry frowned, grabbing it from the floor and shoving it in his cupboard.

"Harry...I stole it for good reason!" Draco told him, kneeling down on the ground and opening a small green and white striped velvet box. Draco glanced up at Harry through his eyes, and showed him the divine sparkling, green and emerald ring in the box. Harry clasped his hand against his mouth in surprise and looked down at the box, and then at Hermione, almost in tears.

"Harry James Potter, I am sorry, will you marry me?" Draco asked, Harry could tell that Draco was sorry and that he meant every word. He smiled brightly,

"Yes!" Harry squealed, Draco placed the ring on his finger and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around his waist and pushing him onto the bed,

"I'll just go then..." Hermione told them, quickly running out of the room,

Draco leaned over Harry, Harry watched Draco's snake necklace dangle in the air as it swung back and forth. Harry watched clumsily as Draco began to pull off his attire, along with his trousers. Draco smirked, as he dropped them, showing only his briefs. Harry's heart began skipping beats as he saw the leather briefs, his mouth drooled as he watched Draco run his hands down his smooth body, teasing Harry.

"Damn you, Draco Malfoy," Harry whispered, he watched as those slender hands made their way down into the leather briefs.

"Let me-" Harry moved his hand towards Draco, but Draco pushed him back,

"This is for the leather jacket, its going to cost you, and I just bought you a ring so surely you can wait until I say you can touch me?" Draco's smirk grew wider, teasing Harry. Harry frowned as he watched Draco touch himself, he bit his lip and began to feel sweaty as he watched Draco's hand move about in those fascinating briefs. His eyes darted from Draco's below, to his top, and he suddenly just came in his pants.

Harry closed his eyes, gulping as he felt cold hands touch his skin, and a mouth press against his tanned skin. Harry leaned his head back as Draco nipped at Harry's neck, and then felt hands grip some of his hair. Harry moaned softly, Draco ran his teeth down Harry's stomach and he gasped as he felt a warm tongue slide into his belly button.

Harry's eyes snapped open as Draco's tongue slid down his thighs, and then breathing hot air against his trousers where his erection was, Draco slid them down and kissed the head of Harry's erection, on top of his briefs. Harry moaned and moved his head from side to side as Draco breathed on him, causing him to writhe and move like Draco had never seen before. He caused a gasp from Harry as he gripped Harry's erection, tickling it with his finger nails as he touched it, causing Harry to cry out in pleasure. Draco pushed his briefs down a fraction and grasped the erection in his hand, beginning to deep throat him and pump him the same time, Harry gasped and gripped at the bed sheets, bucking his hips more into Draco's mouth but Draco held him still firmly. Harry came in Draco's mouth a few seconds later, causing Draco to gag a little but he swallowed willingly. Draco kissed back up to Harry's mouth, letting him taste every bit of himself inside Draco's mouth.

Draco pulled away and whispered softly into Harry's ear,

"Maybe you could buy me that leather house now," He murmered, and nipped his ear softly,

Harry chuckled, "In time, my love,"


End file.
